Tráiler Power Rangers Ultralink
by xanatrix742
Summary: Un Tráiler del que será mi próximo fic, comenzando con las biografías de los personajes que aparecerán, espero les sean de ayuda y lo encuentren interesante, cualquier duda que tengan ahí dejo unas notas para aclarárselas, el Tráiler lo haré en cuanto se me ocurra uno, lo cual tardara un poco
1. Chapter 1

**Este es su Amigo Xanatrix742, aqui les Dejo las Biografias de los Personajes, y un Tráiler de mi Nuevo Fic "Power Rangers Ultralink" ya que sus Protagonistas son Puros OC, ¿cuando sacare el Trailer? Es Difícil Saber, pero lo Hare.**

 **Primero los Personajes:**

 **Héroes**

 **Nombre:** Axel McGinnis

 **Bando:** Power Rangers

 **Rango:** Ranger Rojo, Líder

 **Biografía:** Tiene un Pasado un Poco Desconocido, Apenas pudiendo Recordar su Nombre junto a su Apellido Adoptivo, pero se Sabe que Sufre ya que tuvo que Cuidar de si Mismo a los 4, sus Padres Adoptivos Murieron por Deudas de Juego, El Actualmente Vive Solo, aunque es alguien Social, Multifacético, Hábil Peleador y Buen Amigo y Líder, pero aun Guarda Dolor y Sufrimiento, pero puede ser Malo no Poder Compartirlo con sus Amigos, su Ultralink es Redorion.

 **Nombre:** James "Jim" Christian

 **Bando:** Power Rangers

 **Rango:** Ranger Azul

 **Biografía:** un Chico Calmado, pero un Gran peleador, la Madre de Jim Desaparecio en un Terremoto en San Andrés mientras Visitaba unos Parientes, su Padre Trabaja Demasiado, cuando Conoció a Axel no esperaban ir a la Misma Escuela, pero Parece ser muy Calmado para algo Humano, su Ultralink es Azuron.

 **Nombre:** Ámbar Knight

 **Bando:** Power Rangers

 **Rango:** Ranger Amarilla

 **Biografía:** Ámbar era Hija de Dos Empresarios Filántropos, muy Conocidos en la Sociedad de Ciudad Cyber, cuando ella Era Niña estaba en su Casa cuando Sus Padres fueron Asesinados, Ella heredo la Fortuna de su Familia y le Importa lo Justo y no le Desea la Injusticia a Nadie, pero aun le Cuesta Digerir la Noticia de que Ella esta "Sola", pero Cambio al Conocer a Axel y Jim, Su Ultralink es Viralay.

 **Nombre:** Duncan Mathews

 **Bando:** Power Rangers

 **Rango:** Ranger Verde

 **Biografía:** Duncan ha Pasado Toda su Adolescencia Entrando, Saliendo y más veces Escapando del Reformatorio o Siendo citado por la Policía y Oficiales de Libertad Condicional, ingreso en la Preparatoria de Ciudad Cyber por Servicio Comunitario Obligatorio, si no Mejora su Comportamiento, en 1 Año Seria Llevado a Prisión, cuando Descubrió una Capsula Ultralink y se Volvió el Ranger Verde, sentía que al fin Podía hacer algo de Bien, Tratando de Expiar sus Pecados, su Ultralink es Greenace.

 **Nombre:** Carrie West

 **Bando:** Power Rangers

 **Rango:** Ranger Rosa

 **Biografía:** Carrie es la Joven Heredera de un Casino en Nevada, Ingreso a la Cyber Town High, es alguien que Dedica Mucho Tiempo sus Estudios y Proyectos, un Día, en su Casa de la Ciudad, una Capsula se Estrello Lejos y ahí Encontró su "Destino", Cuando se Encontró con Axel y los Demás comenzó a Crear sus Primeros Lazos de Amistad, Su Ultralink es Pinklight.

 **Nombre:** Forge Ferrus

 **Bando:** Power Rangers

 **Rango:** Mentor, Jefe de Link-Tek y Tutor Legal McGinnis

 **Biografía:** Forge es el Líder de una Organización tan Secreta que es tan Secreta que Virtualmente no Existe, Usando una Compañía Ecologista como Tapadera y Aumento de Fondos, era socio del Padre Adoptivo de Axel, antes de que Muriera, Forge asumió la Responsabilidad de ser el Tutor Legal de Axel McGinnis, pero no sabría que el se Volvería el Ranger Rojo de un Equipo.

 **Nombre:** Roberto "Berto" Martínez

 **Bando:** Power Rangers

 **Rango:** Jefe Científico de Link-Tek

 **Biografía:** Berto ha ido a la Universidad desde Niño, su grado Avanzado de Inteligencia le permitió ser el Científico en Jefe de Link-Tek, con su Ayuda se Crean Armas y Equipo Esencial para los Rangers, Incluido Vehículos.

 **Nombre:** Gefherson Smith

 **Bando:** Power Rangers

 **Rango:** Capitán de Infantería, Piloto Experto

 **Biografía:** Jefferson es un Amigo Cercano a Ferrus, Prácticamente un Tío para Axel, Maneja Bien las Armas de Largo Alcance y Vehículos Aéreos.

 **Nombre:** Katherine "Kat" Ryan

 **Bando:** Power Rangers

 **Rango:** Piloto Experta

 **Biografía:** Crecer en la Calle le ayudo a Tener una Resistencia y Durabilidad Excepcional, probo merecer ser Parte de Link-Tek al Salvar a Ferrus de un "Atacante", Resultando ser una Prueba, Maneja con Gran Control los Vehículos Aéreos y Armas a Distancia.

 **Enemigos**

 **Nombre:** Makino

 **Bando:** Ultralink

 **Rango:** Jefe Supremo

 **Biografía:** Amo, Señor y Creador de los Ultralinks, Poseedor de un Gran Poder por Vincularse con Innumerables Planetas y Seres, Makino Era un Miembro en Consideración de la Alianza del Mal, Hasta que Fueron Derrotados, Makino Parece También Adquirió Conocimientos ya que uno de sus Espías salvo a Levira, solo para Drenar sus Conocimientos y luego Lanzarla al Sol.

 **Nombre:** Metalac

 **Bando:** Ultralink

 **Rango:** Segundo al Mando, Megalink

 **Biografia:** Frío, Calculador y sin Alma, Metalac es un Megalink Dispuesto a hacer todo lo que el Quiere a Cualquier Costo, Como una versión Link de Strascream, y Parece que no se Detendrá, hasta que todos esten a su Control.

 **Nombre:** Links

 **Bando:** Ultralink

 **Rango:** Soldados

 **Biografía:** Ultralinks Creados para ser Soldados de Ataque, se Vinculan con todo lo que Tenga Potencial de Arma y Destrucción

 **Estrella Sombra**

 **Nombre:** Scaotalord

 **Bando:** Sombra Estrella

 **Rango:** Gran Amo

 **Biografía:** Jefe de una Organización Terrorista Llamada "Sombra Estrella", Hace 416 Ciclos Espaciales (17 Años Tierra) sus Científicos Hicieron Experimentos de Cruce Genética de Especies (Si Vieron "El Sorprendente Hombre Araña" saben a lo que me Refiero, pero Son Nativos de Otros Planetas y los Sujetos del Planeta Ta'kion, la Raza de los Sujetos de Prueba, Cruzándolos con Especies de las Series de "Ben 10", en mi Defensa no Tenia Ideas) con 500 seres Espaciales de un Planeta Habitado, y solo 30 sobrevivieron, se desconoce su Paradero ya que la Organización Desapareció en las Estrellas y los Sujetos de Prueba se Presumen Muertos.

 **Olvide mencionar en el Capitulo 35 de "Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon" que se Aceptan OC para este Futuro Fic, Pueden Dejarlo en sus Reviews o por PM, una Biografía Corta pero especifica, Con Nombre, una Descripción Física del Personaje, Personalidad, Raza, Habilidades y si Sera un Híbrido, estan Planeados 10 Rangers y hay 3 Vacantes, los otros 2 serán una Sorpresa, y si estará con los Rangers o Con Makino o la Estrella Sombra.**

 **Tiempo Limite de OC: Hasta el Capitulo 38, si es Entregado Después, no se Tomara en Cuenta, y la Regla de Oro del OC: Si hay 7 Faltas de Comentarios del Autor, no habrá más Opción que Eliminar al Personaje.**

 **N/A: Yo no invente las Reglas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Este es su Amigo Xanatrix742, aquí les Dejo el Tráiler de mi Nuevo Fic "Power Rangers Ultralink" Recuerden que sus Protagonistas son Puros OC.**

 **Ahora Viene el Trailer**

 **(-)**

Los Ultralinks llegaban a la Tierra, donde vieron, Niños, Hombres, Mujeres y Animales, Todo Mientras Meditaban de sus Pensamientos.

-¿Que son Mami?- Una Niña

-No lo se-

 **(-)**

En una Planeta de Metal, Habian Filas de Robots Automatas Miniatura, Viendo a una Gran Figura que Parece ser su Líder

-Fuimos Creados con un Proposito, con un Solo Proposito... Pero no tenemos Nada Porque Luchar-

 **(-)**

El Líder ve el Espacio el Mirador del Planeta.

-Nada se Interpondra en Nuestro Camino- ve el Baculo de Astronema, en un Estado Terrible- Terminare... Lo que tu Empezaste-

 **(-)**

Ultralinks Invadiendo la Tierra, pero Recibiendo Disparos de Varios Colores, Rojo, Azul, Amarillo, Rosa y Verde.

-Si Caemos... Sera Luchando-

 **(-)**

El Ranger Rojo se Levanta Herido y una Extraña Figura Negra lo ve Fijamente.

-Esto es Justicia, Esto es lo que TU te Mereces-

 **(-)**

Tropas de la Tierra se alistan para una Batalla, Subiendo a sus Naves, Tomando sus Armas, también los Rangers Alistandose.

-No Podemos Permitir que la Tierra Caiga, almenos no Sin dar Pelea-

El Ranger Rojo en el Espacio en una Armadura Diferente, y Frente a el Esta el Líder Supremo Ultralink... Makino.

 **(-)**

Una Rafaga de Energía Roja y una Amarillenta Chocando entre Si.

-¡Vamos a Sobrevivir, y Te Derrotaremos para que no Dañes a Nadie Mas! ¡MAKINO!-

 **(-)**

Los Rangers Luchando contra Varios Monstruos de Barro, corriendo con sus Armas hacia alguien, que les Dio Solo Dolor.

-Yo los Cree, Ustedes me Pertenecen-

-Somos Libres de Escoger nuestro Camino, y no Seremos Armas-

-¡Link Morfosís!-

-¡Red Ultralink Ranger!-

-¡Blue Ultralink Ranger!-

-¡Yellow Ultralink Ranger!-

-¡Green Ultralink Ranger!-

-¡Rose Ultralink Ranger!-

-¡Fuerza de los Vinculos Listos Para Pelear!-

-¡Power Rangers...!-

-¡ULTRALINK!-

 **(-)**

-Eleven su Poder, Elevenlo para Proteger a los que Quieren- La voz de una Mujer

Los Rangers con Diferentes Armaduras en el Espacio, Flotando frente a la Tierra.

-Elevaremos Nuestros Poderes, ¡Lo Elevaremos al MAXIMO!-

 **Power Rangers Ultralink**

 **Aqui esta el Tráiler, Espero que sea de su Agrado y les Guste este Fic en el Futuro.**


End file.
